These Hearts That Break
by sock-eating-zombies
Summary: Naruto has had enough of Konoha so I take him in eventual yaoi sasunarusasu rating might go up. give it a chance.Naruto is not mine!
1. Prologue

-------------------------------------------Prologue--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Monster, demon, abomination, freak, murderer. All just words that mean one thing. Me. _Naruto thought as he walked down the streets of Konoha. The villagers whispering those hateful words and sending him icy glares as he walks by. Yet his face stayed emotional, _I **cannot** cry or they'll know they're getting to me._

A shower of rocks came at him never failing to hit they're target. After years of this treatment the blond shinobi learned he could not doge their hate, so he stopped trying. He knew he could not keep this mask that everyone knew as Naruto on much longer. Was he really all of those things? Or was it just the Kyuubi? Without the fox would his life be better? Or was the hate meant for him?

When he reached his apartment he found it in its usual state. Vandalized. The same words that made his life a living hell everyday sprayed across his walls. "This is it. I can't stand it here another second!" He cried. He grabbed a piece of paper and began to write

_To whom ever finds this note,_

_I've had **enough**! I'm leaving¼ no wait¼ I'm already **gone**! It's **obviously** what you all want. Tsunade-baachan.. Don't bother looking for me, I'll be fine. Iruka-sensei, thank you for everything. Kakashi-sensei¼ You're a pervert whose **always** late, but you still a good teacher. Ero-sannin, GIVE THE FUCK UP!!! Your not attractive **at all**! You'll never get a girl who **actually** likes you, honestly. Sakura-chan, you're a nice girl I **suppose** but your kinda bitchy, and I never really like liked you. Sasuke-teme¼ I love you¼ Every body else whose really my friend, later._

_Sincerely,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Once he was satisfied with the note he immediately started to pack.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YATTA! Prologue is finished! DUN LAUGH!!!! All Flames will be used to heat my ramen! Oh and review for hugs from Link and Magi!**


	2. Chapter 1

--------------------------------------------------Chapter 1------------------------------------------------------------------

"IF WE EVER SEE YOU UGLY MUG 'ROUND HERE AGAIN, WE'LL KILL YA!!!" one of the ANBU guards yelled as Naruto walked away from the village. "Whatever." Naruto called softly back flipping them off. _Not like I'd ever **want** to come back._

------------------------------------back in Konoha-----------------------------------

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Sakura screeched. ((AN: Beautiful first impression, ne?))"Yo." chirped Kakashi. "YOURE LATE!!!" "Gomen, gomen, I had to save a dolphin from a murder of crows.(1) I have an announcement for you two. Naruto is gone." Sasuke's eyes grew wide. "W-what?" he stuttered. "he ran away. You can go home now." With that Kakashi poofed away.

------------------------------------?????-------------------------------------------------

"Looks like he's coming to!" Naruto groggily opened his eyes. _What happened?_ He thought. "Welcome to the afterlife!" a brunette girl chirped. "thanks? Wait ……. WHAT?!" Naruto immediately woke up. "Just kidding! But…………. You are dead." The girl was quite odd. She had short brown hair with black grown-out bangs. She was pale and her blood red eyes were outlined in thick black eyeliner. Her ears were long and pointed and she had sharp canines. Her eye brows were pierced as well as her ears. She wore black rimmed glasses. "R-really?" Naruto asked. "well sorta. My friend kinda killed ya but thanks to your lil' demon your still alive in a sense! That sense being you're immortal." She confessed. "Who are you?" Naruto asked. "I'm Runo!" she chirped. "That's Link." she pointed to a blond boy with pierced ears similar to Runo's and feral blue eyes. "And that's Imagination! But we call him Magi" She pointed to another boy with very long white hair with black tips and glowing red eyes. "We're here to help you!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'll post profiles for Runo, Link, and Magi. Review!**


	3. Profiles 1

------------------------------------Profiles-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Full Name: Runo Alice Otichiwa

B-Day: December 14

Age:18

Eye color: blood red

Hair color: brown with two black streaks

Family: dead

Species: elf, vampire, demon

Extras: skull tattoo on left shoulder, cross tattoo on back of neck, three earrings on each ear, one piercing on each eyebrow

Full name: Link ??? Hiro

B-Day: August 17

Age:17

Eye color: cloudy blue

Hair color: blond with green streak

Family: dead

Species: elf, werewolf

Extras: triforce tattoo on back of left hand, cross tattoo on back of neck, lip ring, one earring on right ear, two on left ear

Full name: Imagination ???

B-Day???

Age:???

Eye color: glowing red

Hair color: white with black tips

Family???

Species: demon

Extras: cross tattoo on back of neck

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Glad I got that over with. Well, later!**


	4. Chapter 2

----------------------------------Chapter 2--------------------------------------------------------------

"Help? Alright, please explain." Naruto said still very confused. Runo sighed "Fine, but it might be a long explanation." "Might be? Either it is or it isn't, now go on already!" the kitsune complained. "Well it goes like this: Me an' these two ((AN: She means Magi and Link.)) where walkin' out here in the lovely moonlight, when Link starts gettin' hungry ya see? So he starts shiftin', he's a werewolf ya see, sadly we'd forgotten it was a full moon. So Link gets all ravenous an' crap so he dashes off to go kill pretty much every animal in the forest, 'cept us though 'cause he learned from his mistakes. All of a sudden he sees you an' goes crazy. Next thing we know yer on the ground with yer throat torn out. But its all better now 'cause of yer demon. Demons can't die ya see. So there ya go babe now ya got yourself an explanation!" the elf girl explained.

"Wow, that's a lot to comprehend." Naruto breathed. "So kid, mind telling us about yourself?" Link asked. Naruto looked at him uneasily. "Listen I'm sorry about the whole killing you business." the werewolf apologized. " It's cool, I mean I'm not dead or anything." said the blond. "So you wanna here my story huh? Well here it goes: My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I was born on October 10, 12 years ago. The same day the nine-tailed fox demon, Kyuubi attacked my previous hometown of Konoha. My father Arashi Yondaime, the fourth Hokage, defeated the fox and sealed him in me. He and my mother both died that day. From then on I was hated, the villagers accused me of the Kyuubi's deeds. I trained to and became a ninja. I had dreams of becoming Hokage someday. I had a few close friends, and a few hard times, but after awhile I got fed up with the villagers and ran away. And here I am." He said.

"My my my, that's quite a story ya got there Naru-chan. So ya ran away an' now ya don't gotta home eh? What's say ya come stay with us?" Runo inquired. Naruto blinked in surprise. "Stay with you guys? But don't you hate me because I'm a demon?" "Hate ya? Nah, ya see if we were like that we'd hate ourselves an' pretty much every one in Razkavia!" ((AN: Runo uses poor grammar so that's how you'll know its her.)) "Razkavia?"

"Tha place where we live! Yer lookin' at Empress Runo, ruler of the realm of Razkavia! It's almost like a different planet only it's not! And ya never age there! We take in all sorts of crazies such as: werewolves, vampires, demons, the living dead, and pretty much every thing else. But the thing is we're all insane! All sorts of mental illnesses! An' we've only got two adults! Ya wanna come?!" she said excitedly. "Ummm…sure!" "We're gonna need tah change yer name though! Yer appearance too! Can't have people from yer old village catchin' ya! How about Pyro?" "Pyro?" "As yer new name! Ya strike meh as a fire type of guy!" "Pyro…I like it!" Naruto said happily. And so starts Narut- I mean Pyro's adventure of a lifetime!

**Whoo! Okie dokie, the chapters will get longer hopefully. In later chapters you might see things from other fanfics if you do I take absolutely no credit for them! Sometimes I forget if I've read them some where before! Gomen nisai! Review please!**


	5. Profiles 2

-----------------------------------Profile 2-------------------------------------------------------

Full name: Pyro ??? Kaji (AKA: Naruto Uzumaki)

B-day: October 10

Age: 17

Eye color: right: Kyuubi eye left: bright blue

Hair color: blond with blood red tips

Family: dead

Species: demon

Extras: hair covering right eye, hair also down to lower back, three large black triangle shaped marks on each cheek similar to Naruto's whisker marks, blood red fox ears and nine blood red fox tails, cross tattoo on back of neck


End file.
